We love you! Well WE hate you!
by ARE YOU TOBI APPROVED
Summary: Sasori and Zetsu fall in love with two new boys they meet named Deidara and Tobi. What happens though when the boys they want don't want anything to do with them? They decide they will do whatever it takes to have them. ZetsTobi & Sasodei YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Tobi and Deidara's P.O.V.

A boy with an orange mask with black swirls on it and a man with long blond hair with a chunk of it covering his left eye and blue eyes stepped threw the gates of their new school. Sunagakure high school. These two boys were Tobi Uchiha and Deidara Iwagakure. They were best friends and both were outcast. Tobi spoke in third person and was refused to show anyone except his parents and Deidara his face and Deidara had mouth's on his hands and chest. They adjusted their uniforms and began walking. "Sempai what do you think this school will be like? Tobi's nervous!" Tobi asked his best friend since pre-school. "I don't know Tobi un. Just…don't get your hopes up un." Deidara told his friend sadly. "Tobi knows sempai. Don't worry sempai Tobi and Sempai will be with each other right?" "Yeah of course un!" Suddenly Tobi fell. "Watch where your going retard!" Tobi looked up to see a man with spiky silver hair and glasses. "Hey it wasn't his fault un! So shut up and apologize un!" Deidara defended angrily. "It's ok sempai. T-Tobi's sorry." Tobi apologized. The man smirked and kicked Tobi. "Hey un!" Deidara threw a punch at the man who in turned pushed him down. "Hey Orochimaru!" The man called. All of a sudden a tall snake like man walked up. He had stringy black hair and a very pale complexion. "Yesssssss Kaubuto?" Orochimaru asked. The man, Kabuto, smirked. "I've never seen these two before what about you?" "hmmm……ooh new meat!" Orochimaru licked his lips. Deidara bit the inside of his lip and pulled Tobi behind him. "ooh! Brave aren't we?" Deidara glared at the two men.

Sasori and Zetsu's P.O.V.

"So Sasori…**did you finish your homework?" **Zestu asked. Zetsu was a man with a venous flytrap around his head. Half of his face was white and the other half was black. He had a split personality. His best friend was named Sasori. He had crimson colored hair and made puppets. He loved to make poisons. "Yeah did you?" "Of course!** Hey what's goin on over their?" **They looked over and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing over two people. One had long blond hair and was standing protectively in front of a man with spiky black hair and an orange mask with black swirls. "Shouldn't we help them?!" White Zetsu asked. **"Why? We don't know them and have nothing to do with it."** Black Zetsu replied. "Come on." Sasori said. Zetsu half reluctantly followed him. As they got closer they could here a conversation going on.

Normal P.O.V.

"Girls should be seen not heard." Kabuto said. "GIRL UN?!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL UN?! DAMMIT I SWEAR I'LL BLOW THEM UP UN!" "SEMPAI! CALM DOWN!" Orochimaru and Kabuto laughed. "Blow us up? You really think you could girly?" Orochimaru mocked. "I'M A BOY UN!" "Sempai's really is a boy! Sure sempai may not look it but Tobi is sure that Semapai is a boy!" Tobi attempted to defend. "So he's a cross dresser? Ha! What a loser." Orochimaru laughed. "Hey un!" Deidara felt tears creeping up to his eyes. "Honestly Orochimaru don't you two ever get tired of picking on people?" Deidara and Tobi gasped as Sasori and Zetsu appeared in front of them. "SASORI!" Orochimaru Hissed. "ZETSU!" Kabuto yelled. "Kabuto." Zetsu growled. "Orochimaru." Sasori said calmly. "TOBI!" Everyone turned to look at Tobi. Deidara yanked out of his grip and whacked him on the head. "Tobi Un! Not the time un!" "WAAAAH! SEMPAI THAT HURT!" "What the hell do you want?!" Kabuto asked them angrily. "Well we were just walking by…**when we saw you to morons picking on some kids."** Zetsu said. "If you don't want to get hurt then leave." Sasori threatened. Zetsu smiled and licked his lips hungrily. "Tch! Wimps." Kabuto mumbled as Orochimaru and him slinked away. Sasori and Zetsu grinned at each other then turned toward Deidara and Tobi. "You guys ok?" Sasori asked. "Tobi is fine! Thank you very much!" Tobi exclaimed happily. Zetsu smiled softly. "Good. **It was no problem."** Deidara just sat their. Sasori turned to the blond. "What about you?" "Un." Sasori smirked. "Good. My names Sasori and that overgrown plant over there is Zetsu." "HELLO! TOBI IS TOBI AND SEMPAI IS SEMPAI!" Zetsu and Sasori looked at each other then back to the two mysterious boys. "Wha-?" "He means his name is Tobi and my name is Deidara but he calls me Sempai un." Deidara explained. "Well nice to meet you Deidara. Tobi." "Yeah un." Suddenly Deidara gasped and grabbed Tobi's wrist. "TOBI WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY UN!" "GYAAAA!" Tobi screamed. "Thanks again but we have to go or we'll be late un!" Deidara told them. "**No problem. **Do you need some guides?" "Who?" Tobi asked confusedly. "Us." Sasori said smiling. "No un! You've already helped us enough so we couldn't possibly ask that of you un!" Deidara exclaimed. "It wouldn't be any trouble.** we would be happy to."** "I don't know un…" "PLEASE SEMPAI?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEA-" "Fine Tobi just shut up un!" Deidara yelled angrily rubbing his temples. "Good. Just follow us."

"So you two… **just moved here**?" Zetsu asked. "Yep! Tobi and Sempai moved here but Sempai and Tobi don't know anyone and Sempai and Tobi got lost on the way to school and were wandering around for like an hour and Sempai got mad and started saying naughty words! But Tobi was a good boy and Tobi didn't say any of the naughty words because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi babbled. Zetsu was smiling softly and nodding. Deidara was surprised no one had yelled at Tobi to shut up but then again if they did Deidara would probably blow them up and say that he was the only one allowed to yell at Tobi. Deidara continued to space until he realized Sasori was talking to him. "What un? Sorry I was spacing so could you repeat that un?" Deidara asked. Sasori sighed. "I said so where did you guys move from?" Deidara tensed slightly and Tobi fell silent glancing over at Deidara. "Iwagakure un." Deidara mumbled bitterly. Everyone fell silent lost in their own thoughts. Deidara and Tobi were reliving bad memories. Sasori was wondering about what could have happened. Zetsu was thinking about who he would eat for lunch. "SEMPAI!" Tobi exclaimed suddenly. "What Tobi un?" Deidara asked. "TOBI FORGOT TOBI'S LUNCH! NOW TOBI'S GOING TO HAVE TO STARVE!" Deidara chuckled lightly and reached into his backpack pulling out a brown paper sack. "You forgot it on the counter baka1 un." Tobi's one visible eye sparkled and he grabbed his lunch before glomping Deidara sending them both flying to the ground. "THANK YOU SEMPAI!" Tobi yelled. "Get off me you Tobi un!" Deidara yelled shoving Tobi off him and standing up. "Bad un!" Deidara scolded. "T-Tobi's sorry sempai Tobi will be a good boy." Tobi promised standing up. "Good un." Sasori and Zetsu glanced at each other. Tobi and Deidara saw their looks and burst out laughing. Sasori and Zetsu looked at them like they were crazy. Deidara flung his arm around Tobi's shoulder. "S-sorry un! Y-you j-just have t-to get u-used to u-us un-!" Deidara said between giggles. "-T-Tobi and s-sempai are r-really weird." Tobi finished still laughing. Deidara and Tobi finally calmed down and grinned. (well as close as Tobi could since he had a mask on.) "Well your in luck-"Sasori started. "-Cause we're weird to." Zetsu finished. Deidara smirked. "Well we'll see un." He murmured. "So how would you guys like to have lunch with us? We could introduce you to our group." Sasori offered. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Conference un!" Deidara and Tobi stepped to the side. Sasori and Zetsu were able to catch a couple of words. "…Sasori…Secret un…shun…blow up…kicked out un…Don't trust…" They caught that from Deidara and then Tobi began talking. "…trust them …nice …Zetsu …Food! …hide…science…" Deidara was apparently pondering what Tobi said. The grinned. "…Sasori un…maybe…cute…" At this Tobi's eye widened and he shook his head and pointed at Zetsu. "…wrong sempai…Zetsu…cute…" Deidara obviously was creeped out by what Tobi said because his eyes widened and a look of disgust took over his face before he sighed and shook his head." better then that one boy un…" With that one last sentence the two nodded and walked back over to them. "YEAH SEMPAI AND TOBI WOULD LOVE TO!" Tobi exclaimed happily. Deidara sighed and rubbed his temples. "The things I let him talk me into un." Deidara muttered under his breath. Sasori smirked at this and wrapped his arm around Deidara's shoulder. "Come on we're not that bad." Sasori assured him flashing him a dazzling smile that left girls and guys swooning. He had to admit…the blond was hot. Deidara simply frowned and removed Sasori's arm. "Thank you but for the moment we need to find our classes un." Deidara said bluntly.

(quick Zetsu and Tobi p.o.v.)

Tobi grinned at Zetsu. ( How you may ask since he's under a mask? Don't be jerks just because he has a mask doesn't mean he can't smile and frown and such other emotional…thingy's.) "So Zetsu what does Zetsu like?" Tobi asked. "Plants." Zetsu responded. Tobi all of a sudden started jumping up and down shouting "OOH OOH PICK TOBI!" Zetsu slowly said "Tobi…" Tobi smiled (under the mask) obviously happy. "Tobi's raising an avocado tree but it doesn't grow. It's stuck all small and the leaves are turning kinda yellowy." Tobi stated with a frown. Zetsu thought for a moment. "Well maybe your watering it to much. Or it's not getting enough sun." Zetsu said. Tobi smiled softly. "Thank you Zetsu Tobi will try that when Tobi get's home."

(Normal P.O.V.)

After they finished the tour. (Only to discover they all have the same classes which is super weird but they decided not to question it.) Deidara and Tobi thanked them and went to talk to the teachers. "So Sasori…What do you think of them?" Zetsu asked. "Well that blond, Deidara, is soon going to have a boyfriend." Sasori stated with an evil grin. "I know how you feel. I want me some of that Tobi." Zetsu said. The two grinned at each other and planned on how they would win over the two new boys. Deidara and Tobi however didn't think about their guides once and before they new it, it was time for lunch… 

Deidara and Tobi grabbed their lunches from their lockers. (Which were right next to each other.) Deidara and Tobi slammed them shut. "Finally I was starving un!" Tobi nodded. "So was Tobi!" Deidara sighed then Tobi and Deidara both felt someone tap them on the shoulder. They turned simultaneously To see Zetsu and Sasori. (Sasori behind Deidara and Zetsu behind Tobi.) Deidara and Tobi cocked their heads. "Who are you? (un?)" They asked at the same time. Sasori and Zetsu both twitched in annoyance. Deidara blinked then furrowed his brow. He thought for a minute then snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right un! Weren't you those guys who helped us earlier un?" Sasori smiled. "Yes we were and I believed you two were going to eat lunch with us." Sasori said. Tobi turned to Deidara away from Zetsu. "We were sempai?" Deidara blinked. "I…think so un." Deidara shrugged. "Might as well un." Tobi blinked then shrugged. "If sempai says ok then Tobi says ok." Tobi told them. "Well lead the way un." Deidara said. Zetsu and Sasori looked at each other then shrugged and grinned. "This way!" They said at the same time. Sasori linked arms with Deidara and Zetsu linked arms with Tobi. Tobi and Deidara slipped their arms away and let them fall loosely at their sides. Sasori and Zetsu grumbled something inaudible under their breathes and motioned for the two to follow them, walking away. Deidara and Tobi smirked, bumping knuckles then followed chuckling. After a few minutes they walked up to a table with 4 other people. "Hey guys!" Sasori said. "He-" The one who was speaking stopped when he spotted Deidara and Tobi who simply blinked. The one who spoke earlier motioned for the Sasori and Zetsu to come there. The 3 walked away for a moment then came back grinning. "So you two are the new students?" The one guy said. "Yep! Guys this is Deidara." Sasori said motioning to Deidara who looked bored. "And this is Tobi." Zetsu said motioning to Tobi who had turned to talk to Deidara. "Guys this is Pein." Sasori said pointing to the one who spoke earlier. "The girl with blue hair is Pein's girlfriend Konan. The albino1 is Hidan and the one next to him with the mask is his boyfriend Kakuzu." Sasori finished. Deidara nodded and Tobi grinned. "HELLO! TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI AND SEMPAI'S NAME IS SEMPAI!" Tobi said excitedly. They all stared at the two boys. "Sup un?" Deidara asked. Everyone (except Deidara and Tobi) sweat dropped then Sasori and Zetsu sat down. Deidara was between Sasori and Tobi and Tobi was between Deidara and Zetsu. "So where did you two move from?" Pein asked. Sasori and Zetsu held their breathes. "Iwagakure un." Deidara said his voice lacing with hate making everyone freeze. "Really? What was it like?" Pein tried again. "That's none of your damn business now is it un?" Deidara said venom dripping from his voice and glare. "Well thanks un but I'm not that hungry un." Deidara stood up and Tobi instantly copied the two leaving. Sasori and Zetsu glared at Pein and got up, rushing toward the two angry boys. 

SasoDei P.O.V.

"WAIT!" Sasori called rushing up to Deidara. He caught Deidara's arm. "I'm sorry about Pein he's just an idiot." "Let go of me un!" Deidara yanked his arm from Sasori's grasp. "Look I appreciate you helping us earlier but I don't have to like you guys un!" Deidara told him matter-of-factly. "Doesn't mean we don't like you." Sasori whispered to him huskily.


	2. Chapter 2

"THAT STUPID BASTARD!" Deidara screamed angrily, slamming his fist on the restroom counter. (I don't get why schools and restaurants bathrooms are called bathrooms if there's not even a bath. I feel like a nerd. -_-) Tobi stared worriedly at his best friend. "It's ok Sempai-" Tobi attempted to assure Deidara. "NO IT'S NOT! STUPID TEME! STUPID TEME1! .!" Deidara exclaimed putting emphasis on each syllable. "Zetsu is really nice Sempai!" Tobi said out of the blue.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Tobi! __**Wait!" **_Zetsu yelled running up to Tobi. "Yes Zetsu?" Tobi asked. _"I'm sorry about pein. __**He's just a pain in the ass." **_Zetsu said attempting to crack a joke. Tobi laughed. "T-That's mean but Tobi thinks it's funny!" Tobi tee-hee-ed. Zetsu smiled. _"So your not mad?_** Please don't be."** Tobi sighed. "No Tobi is not mad but Tobi doesn't know if Tobi can say the same for sempai…" Tobi replied frowning. They both glanced over at the blond and saw Sasori obviously trying to apologize to the boy. "_Oh yes _**We know Deidara's mad." **Zetsu said. "Ze-" "TOBI COME ON UN!" He heard Deidara yell. He looked up and noticed how far away he was. "Tobi has to go. COMING SEMPAI!" Tobi yelled rushing toward Deidara.

_**FLASHBACK END!**_

Deidara frowned. "Tobi just be careful I don't trust any of them but if you like Zetsu then-" Suddenly the bell rang for class. "Damn un!" Deidara cursed. "we'll talk later un." Tobi nodded and the two went to their next class. History. BORING! "It's ok sempai." Tobi said. "What's ok un?" Deidara asked him. "…Tobi doesn't know…" Tobi said frowning. Deidara chuckled then dragged his friend to history.

_**Sasori's and Zetsu's P.O.V.**_

"DAMN YOU PEIN!" Sasori cursed angrily. _"YEAH! _**SMOOTH MOVE!" **Zetsu yelled. "Sorry how was I supposed to know. And don't yell at your leader!" Pein yelled back. Suddenly Zetsu and Sasori's faces looked like snakes and they hissed at him. "EEP!" Pein eep-ed and hid behind Konan. Sasori sighed. "Well what do we do now?" He asked Zetsu. _"I don't know. _**Well Tobi wasn't mad so we're clear." **Sasori growled and slammed his head on the table. "Bitch." Sasori mumbled. _"Bastard.___**cock sucker!"** Zetsu replied. "OOH BITCH YOU JUST GOT SERVED BITCH!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu smirked behind his mask. "Hey there's your boy-toy now." Pein laughed. Sasori spun around to see Deidara talking with Principal Tsunade. They saw Deidara frown then drop his head back and groaned. Tsunade laughed and then walked away. They watch Deidara seem to curse and began hitting his head against a wall. Sasori began to stand but then Tobi ran over. They saw them talk then Tobi looked over. They saw him wave to Zetsu then drag Deidara off. "Damn!" Hidan whistled. Kakuzu growled and ripped off his mask and kissed Hidan passionately which ended up as a make out session. "Get a room!" Kisame yelled. A grin spread across Hidan and Kakuzu's faces and Kakuzu dragged Hidan off. "…hn." "Your right Itachi that is disturbing." Kisame agreed. "Seriously that's just creepy." Pein said. "DUDES! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT MY DEI PROBLEM?!" Sasori yelled. "hmmm…" Everyone began thinking. Suddenly A large grin appeared on Sasori's face. "I've got it." He said slyly. "What?!" Everyone asked. Sasori smirked and everyone leaned forward. "Ok here's what we're gonna do…"

_**Deidara's P.O.V.**_

Deidara shivered. "What's the matter Sempai?" Tobi asked. "I just got a very bad feeling that I should hide under my bed for at least a week un." Deidara replied. "where did that come from Sempai?" Tobi asked. "I have no idea un…" Deidara and Tobi shrugged then went back to talking. "so what does Sempai think of Sasori. "Must we bring _him _up un?" Deidara asked. Tobi simply nodded. "Well I guess he's cute and charming in a way un." Tobi nodded for Deidara to continue. "But we can never be together un." Deidara said sadly. Tobi frowned knowing it was impossible for them to have boyfriends. "So Sempai…" Tobi started. "un?" "Tobi was just wondering…Tobi knows that we can't have boyfriend's but do you think we could have friends?" Tobi asked semi-timidly. Deidara frowned. _Now that I think about it un when was the last time Tobi had a friend before me un? I've been keeping him from having friends un. I have extra-mouths no one would want to be-friend a freak un. But Tobi's totally normal, he just has a mask and is kinda annoying un. If Tobi wants to have friends I can't keep him for my own selfish reasons un. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him hang out with other people Un._ "Sempai?" Tobi asked braking Tobi from his thoughts. "Sorry thinking un. And sure I cant decide whether or not you have friends un." Deidara replied. "We, sempai. Whether or not WE have friends. Tobi's known Sempai since pre school Tobi knows what sempai was thinking about. If Sempai isn't friends with them Tobi isn't either! Tobi's not gonna leave Sempai alone! Sempai is Tobi's best friend and no-one or anything is going to change that! If they can't except Sempai they can't except Tobi either!" Deidara bit his lip at Tobi's outburst. "Tobi un! NO-ONE CAN EXCEPT A FREAK BUT YOUR NORMAL UN! YOU CAN HAVE FRIENDS AND I WILL NOT LET YOU GIVE UP YOUR HAPPINESS AT MY EXSPENSE! TOBI I WANT YOU TO HAVE FRIENDS MORE THAN ONE LET ALONE A FREAK UN!" Deidara yelled. "TOBI DOESN'T CARE! TOBI WON'T LEAVE SEMPAI NO MATTER WHAT! SEMPAI COULD BETRAY AND LIE TO TOBI AND TOBI WOULDEN'T LEAVE SEMPAI! TOBI AND SEMPAI ARE GONNA BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Tobi yelled back. Deidara took a breath. "Tobi un. You're my you're my brother un. I'm not gonna let you miss the opportunity to have friends un." Deidara said more calmly. "Sempai and Tobi will have friends together." Tobi said defiantly. Deidara gave in and sighed but then smiled a soft smile. "ok Tobi un. You win un." Tobi smiled and Deidara and Tobi shared in a hug.


End file.
